Remembrance
by Yabuki Yuuri
Summary: [Songfic, EdwardxBella during New Moon] When Edward left Bella it took much more of a toll on him than anybody else would ever realize.


**Miki:** Well, when you take one of my favorite songs (Snow Scene by Antic Café), translate it, and put it with Twilight characters… This is what you get. I translated the song, so it's probably not completely accurate, but I do my best. This little story-thing is in Edward's PoV, during the part of New Moon where he's gone… And, yeah. There are some flashbacks, too.

**Disclaimer:** The song Snow Scene belongs to the (amazing) Japanese band Antic Café, and Edward, Bella, and anybody else I happen to mention (I don't know if I will yet) belong to Stephenie Meyer, the amazing author of the Twilight series.

-----

-----

_Soon this year's winter will come,_

_And you aren't going to be here beside me._

_What is it okay for me to think?_

_Because __it can't be __"I want to see you."_

-----

Running away from Bella in those woods was probably one of the hardest, most painful things I've had to do in my whole life. Deep, _deep_ inside of me I knew I wanted to go back and comfort her, tell her that I wasn't leaving, tell her that it was just a cruel joke. The overly sweet scent of her blood faded behind me as I ran… ran… ran… I didn't realize how long I'd been running until it was the next morning, and I had met up with my family at Denali.

-----

_We didn't like each other, right?_

_But somehow we started dating._

_I was pulled in by the one thing I didn't have,_

_And we both started liking each other..._

-----

I still remember that first day. She walked into the Biology classroom, and I searched for her thoughts, wondering if she was just as shallow as the other girls. There had to be some reason why everybody at Forks High School couldn't get their thoughts off this new, average girl. But, no matter how hard I tried, it was like there was an invisible wall around her mind. I couldn't hear her thoughts.

When she came back to sit by me, as it was the only open seat in the class, was the first time that mouth-watering scent drifted into my nose. As soon as I smelt it, my throat felt like a fire was rushing through it. It didn't help that I was so incredibly thirsty at that time.

I must've scared her, the way she acted. She would glance up at me before looking back down the next moment. But her simple, _human_ actions just tempted me more. There were too many witnesses, though. I had to grit my teeth, clench my fists, and bear the poison flame continuously wearing away at my throat.

-----

_"Let's stay together forever."_

_Then __came__ the overused, cliché line that I knew all too well._

_Even though we're walking two separate paths,_

_I can't get the thoughts of you out of my head._

_If you could turn around just one more time,_

_I don't need anyone except for you._

_-----_

When I caught the scent of that witch, Victoria, nothing could stop me from following after her. Her mate, James, had previously nearly _killed_ Bella… There was a high possibility that she was returning to finish the job. Even after I passed the Washington state border while chasing her, I still continued. What if she turned back?

Eventually I ended up down in South America, and the trail had gone cold.

-----

_Even though I want to see you,_

_I don't know where you live,_

_Or how to convey what I want to say._

_This coming winter,_

_Who are you with?_

_And what is it that you could be doing?_

-----

I began heading back, fearing that she'd tricked me and circled back around. That was when my cell phone started ringing. The caller ID said that it was Rosalie.

-----

_The fact that I must be the only __one__ who has feelings,_

_The simple though of that is extremely painful._

_Along with the scenes and time we spent together,_

_You begin to disappear from my words and actions._

_You had become something very important to me,_

_But I didn't notice until you we separated._

-----

The thought that Bella, my Bella, had died would have stopped my heart then and there, that is, if it had still been beating. My mind drifted back towards something I'd said to her in explanation… _"You don't anger the __Volturi__, unless you want to die—or whatever it is that we do"_.

I didn't want to try and live without her, because I already knew I couldn't. So I made the decision to do whatever I could in my power to anger them. It's the only thing I could do that I knew, for sure, would end it all.

-----

_At that time I had fallen in love with being loved, right?_

_But now I can hold my head up high and say "I love you" truthfully._

-----

When Bella ran toward me, collided with me, in that barely shadowed alley in Italy… I though I must be dead. If Bella was dead, and I was seeing her again, in Italy no less, the Volturi must've killed me before I even realized it. But slowly I began to realize, I was still alive, _Bella_ was still alive. As long as she was there, I could make it through anything.

After that whole ordeal, I now realize that there is only one thing in this whole, entire world that I cannot live without.

_Bella_.

-----

_I want to return to the time when we laughed innocently together._

_And as I stared out of that fogged up window,_

_My overflowing tears brought on by remembering,_

_Begin to melt the perfect snow scene that I first saw with you._

_Soon this year's winter will begin,_

_And you aren't going to be here beside me._

_What is it okay for me to think?__Because it can't be "I want to see you."__The snow begins to fall._

_-----_

_-----_

**Miki:** So, what did you think? This was a real quickie, so it probably isn't too good. I'll probably find more songs and relate them to other characters in the Twilight series somehow.

Any sort of review is greatly appreciated, especially if constructive criticism is involved! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
